The Outcast Girl
by JimmyxHeloise4ever
Summary: Jimmy, a optimistic, hyperactive, 14 year old boy moves to the most miserable place known, Miseryville. When he befriends Beezy, Beezy tells him about a mysterious female that moved to the house beside Jimmy years ago. "The Outcast Girl" was her name given by Miseryville. Jimmy, after hearing this, attempts to meet her. but when he meets her, she has a haunting past she tells. JxH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, its me again, JimmyxHeloise4ever! I hope whoever read my One-Shot "A Depressing Day." will enjoy this little story I came up with in November! So in this story, its the beginning of Jimmy Two-Shoes! Heloise in this story, is not a scientist. In fact, she is the second main character in this FanFic. She is known as "The Outcast Girl." This is a JimmyxHeloise story, so this will be very fluffy! I rated this T because Heloise may harm herself in a later chapter. So unless your used to reading stories that contain harming yourself, you may read this. Note: The Miseryvillian language in this is basically the words typed backwards. Not in the show, but in this FanFic.**

Chapter 1: Miseryville.

"Welcome to Miseryville! The most miserable town in the universe!" a billboard read. The blond boy looked at the board nervously, but then he brightened up. Jimmy Two-Shoes was the name of the travellor. He was a optimistic, and hyperactive 14 year old boy. He had enough of a boring world full of ordinary humans, like himself. He needed a change, a new home. Sadly, his parents didn't give a care for Jimmy, and Jimmy never really paid attention to his parents. And Miseryville was the world he chose to reside in. Jimmy was aware that he would probably be living in misery for the rest of his life, and that he wasn't allowed to return to his home planet: Earth.

He wore a green t-shirt with two white stripes on the sleeves, blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. He had golden hair that flopped up at the front, and a gap on the right-side of his teeth. He was a average teenager at this state.

After about a hour of riding in the bus, he reached his destination. The bus doors opened, and the teen walked off with his suitcase in hand. Jimmy looked ahead of himself, in front of him was his house.

The house had a bright red roof, and white walls. There were two windows on both sides of the red door. There was a small garden in front of each window. Beside his house, to his left, was a house that was shaped as a evil face. And on his right, a tall two-story house, that was pale blue. It looked abandoned, it looked like a haunted house.

Jimmy picked up his heavy suitcase, and walked oHver to his new home. Setting his suitcase down, he looked at the little note that was pasted on the mailbox.

_"Eht yek ot ruoy wen esuoh si ni eht xobliam."_

_("The key to your new house is in the mailbox.")_

After seeing the translation to the note, he reached into the mailbox. He felt the metal tool, and grabbed it. He inserted the key in the keyhole, and the door creaked open. Carrying his suitcase into the house, he stared at his surroundings. "The house is standard. A lounge, a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom, and three bedrooms." a sign read in English. Jimmy shrugged at the sign, as he made his way to a room known as the master bedroom! Looking through the doorways to the rooms, the last one was the biggest bedroom he saw. He looked at the bedrooms surroundings, it was a big basic bedroom.

Jimmy lifted his heavy suitcase onto his new bed, and opened it up. In the suitcase was identical green t-shirts, and jeans. He sighed annoyed, he didn't have any hangers to hang them up on. In fact, he needed Miseryvillian money, food, and he needed to learn this new found language. He plopped down on his bed, he never really thought moving to a new country would be challenging. His optimism made him think about the positive facts of coming here.

Jimmy sighed again, no wonder his aunt kept telling him it was going to be a challenge.

_Knock knock! _It was his door, Jimmy didn't expect any visitors. Jimmy stood up from his bed, and made his way to his front door. he opened the door only to be frightened with the shape of a demon. A red demon to that matter.

**A/N: So how's the first chapter to my second FanFiction? Now there will be a rule on this. You want a update, you leave a review! I must have at least 4-5 reviews each chapter! Otherwise, no update! But anyway, please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**JimmyxHeloise4ever-OUT!**


	2. Sorry, but I'm grounded!

**A/N: Hi, it's JimmyxHeloise4ever! So, this isn't a update! I wish it was though! I'm working on chapter two! But, here's the thing... I'm grounded! How? Well, I'll tell you why!**

**It was a regular evening in the Redwood household. My little sister, Ashley, would be driving my baby sister, Kylie, bonkers! I was on my mum's computer, doing two things at once!**

**1: Talking to Laney Penn, and Natasha, on FaceBook!**

**2: Typing chapter two of "The Outcast Girl" on Doc Manager!**

**I got a message from on my phone from Natasha! Her account was hacked! I wrote on her wall... I said a bad word, and all my relatives saw it! My mum grounded me from her computer, and my nana grounded me from her computer! My grounding was finished yesterday, but then... I forgot to bring the recycling out! My uncle told me I'm not allowed on anything until at least Monday! So how Am I on right now? My mum's getting a tattoo on her arm, and I snook on her iPhone! Yeah, I'm evil like that! So, I figured I'd let you know about this so you guys don't get impatient! So, no update for awhile! I will delete this chapter when chapter two is done! **

**Sorry, but I until next time, JimmyxHeloise4ever-OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2: BeezyJHeinous

**A/N: Hi, its me, JimmyxHeloise4ever! I am sincerely sorry for not updating earlier! My family came from England, and I was also grounded for even longer. (Don't ask why!) Anyway, I got 7 reviews! So that means this is an update! To be honest, the first chapter was shorter than I anticipated, but who cares? A chapter's a chapter after all! So, in this chapter, Jimmy meets a demon, and they become best friends. But when the demon tells Jimmy about his neighbour. Jimmy gets curious, and the demon warns him. But gives him a book that describes The Outcast Girl, since Jimmy's curiosity took the best of Be- I mean... Oh, never mind! You'll understand more when you just read my stupid story... Anyway, Robert, thank you for you're advice, I will definitely work on my writing skills! Other than that, I have another problem...I need help on choosing a song for the 4th chapter! Here are two songs you need to vote for.**

**"Goodbye. (In the streets of Mexico)" by Glenn Morrison feat. Islove.**

**"Goodbye, goodbye" by Sara and Tegan.**

**Let me know in your reviews! If you know any other song's describing the act of saying goodbye to somebody, please let me know! I don't have good taste in song choosing...**

Chapter 2: Beezy.

Jimmy looked up at the red demon. _"What does he want from me?" _Jimmy thought. The boy looked at his attire, the demon had no shirt, but a pair of swamp brown shorts. The demon also had two short red ears, two stubby horns on top of his head, and long, sharp clawed finger and toe nails. _"I hope his not here to eat me!" _Jimmy thought again. He had never seen anything like this before, the creature could be capable of anything!

"Hi there new neighbor in which I have no idea what species you are!" the demon spoke. Jimmy's spine prickled at the demons voice. He had a deep voice that could frighten anyone! At least that's what Jimmy declared. Jimmy looked at the awaiting demons face.

"H-Hi?" was all Jimmy could sputter. The demon crossed his arms over his chest. "That's the same response I got off of The Outcast Girl!" the demon complained. _"The Outcast Girl? Who is she?" _Jimmy thought. "Anyway, my names Beezy, I live in the evil looking house beside yours! I'm here to help you adjust to the miserable land of Miseryville!" the demon, known as Beezy, introduced. _"Help me? Awesmazing! Just what I needed!" _Jimmy screamed inside his mind. "R-Really?! Thank you so much!" Jimmy thanked, pulling the demon into a joyful hug. "Dude, that's weird!" Beezy said, pushing Jimmy off of him. "Before I can help you, I obviously need you're name!" Beezy continued.

"Jimmy Two-Shoes!" Jimmy cheered, shaking the demons claws. "Ah, so you're the new residence that is strangely from the same planet as The Outcast Girl! I thought you'd reject talking to me? You are the same species as her, aren't you?" Beezy asked, getting confused. _"There's the name again! How am I supposed to know if I'm the same species as her?! I don't even know what, or who she even is!" _Jimmy thought again. "Well, I don't know, Beez. I haven't met her yet, so I can't presume it! There's a possibility that she's a mutant animal that was mysteriously transported onto this planet!" Jimmy explained, scratching the back of his head at the beginning. "Don't worry, Jimmy. My dads forces are going to knock down her house, and capture her. She's been here for over a year. Maybe you'll catch a glimpse of the strange creature!" Beezy explained, patting Jimmy on the back.

"Well, Jimmy, what do you need help on in Miseryville?" Beezy asked, clearly showing he had a solution for everything the new resident needed. _"Wow, I have a lot of things I need! I might as well get it down now_!" Jimmy thought, as he came up with the first thing he needed. "Well, I could use some Miseryvillian cash!" Jimmy said, pulling his change in Earth money out. "Easy peasy, Jimmy! All you had to do was go to the Bank of Misery!" Beezy cheered, pointing over to a tall, large building. "Wow, I guess I should've looked around a little bit, eh Beez?" Jimmy stated, nudging his shoulder. "Nah, I don't blame you, Jimmy!"

Beezy, after accidentally nudging Jimmy into a private property nearby, and getting chased by a pack of wild one-eyed mutt's, Beezy led him to the Bank of Misery, which was only in front of them.

**~Later On Transition!~ (I stole that from Grojband!)**

"Wow, why's this Heinous, that somewhat looks like you, on every single coin?" Jimmy asked, observing the coins in his hands. "He's Lucious Heinous VII, he's the ruler of Miseryville. A.k.a, my misery-creating dad." Beezy replied, lightly grabbing Jimmy's head and pointing it into a direction. "Woah, is that the castle you're dad lives in?!" Jimmy asked, amused by the huge, evil looking building. "Not only is it a mansion, it's also a factory! Misery Incorporated, that's where everything in Miseryville is made." the Heinous explained. "Wow, it sure is breath-taking!" Jimmy cheered. "Not really..." Beezy whispered, but Jimmy didn't hear him.

"Well, dude, what do you need now?" Beezy asked, changing the subject. Jimmy took a few minutes to think up something he needed done. "Well, I could do with a little bit of groceries, like for example, food for me to eat?..." Jimmy suggested, a goofy smile plastered on the optimist's face. Beezy let his stomach growl, loudly, which caught the attention of Jimmy. Within seconds, the two teens had burst out laughing their butt's off.

After a minute, Beezy took control of his laughter, and cleared his throat, catching Jimmy's full attention. "Butley!" Beezy yelled, letting out a small snicker at the mention of his name. Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle as well. Within a few short minutes, a one-eyed gentlemen arrived. "Yes, you're Majesty?" the butler spoke slowly.

"Jimmy, do you, perhaps, have a list of everything you may need?" Beezy whispered, and immediately, there was a list in his hands. "I need you to go to Misery-Mart and fetch these items!" Beezy demanded. The butler took a look at the script, and noticed a few errors.

"Sir, I can't seem to understand this intimate handwriting, may you please translate? And second of all, am I to be expecting a bit of change for the items cost?" the butler asked, obviously annoying the Heinous. "Just put the piece of paper in a mirror, and it should be understandable." Beezy grumbled, not adding anything about the money the groceries would cost.

Butley decided to ignore, since he knew he would get another non-understandable response off of his master. "Yes, Sir." and with that, the servant was off to the market.

"Umm, considering you're tummy just growled, do maybe want to grab a little something to eat?" Jimmy suggested, getting the craving for a hamburger. "You bet! We'll go to Chez Garbage, a fast food restaurant and diner!" Beezy cheered, his mouth watered at the tasty food the restaurant contained. "Well then, let's go!" Jimmy cheered, and with that, the two citizens were off to the diner.

**~At The Restaurant Transition!~ (I stole that from Grojband, again!)**

Jimmy and Beezy sat at a table near a window, ideal for a view for Jimmy to see. Beezy had ordered a Fish Filet with lot's of applied mustard, while Jimmy had ordered a Double Cheeseburger with Salty Fries. "Dude, I didn't know you had Earth food here!" Jimmy cheered, gesturing to the food that sat in front of him. "Well, I didn't know we've been making Earth food! I'll notify my dad about this!" Beezy cheered, taking a rather large bite of his lunch.

_"This is probably the best time to finally ask who The Outcast Girl may be. I'm going to ask right now!" _Jimmy thought as he ate his meal.

"Hey, Beezy, I've been meaning to ask, umm, who is The Outcast Girl?" Jimmy asked, which caused quite a commotion. Fellow demons nearby, who were enjoying their meals, dropped their burgers and forks/spoons in shock. Jimmy just stared at everyone, confused. "What?"

"Dude, please don't tell me you just asked what I think you did?" Beezy asked, dully. "You bet! I want to know who The Outcast Girl is!" Jimmy replied, which caused a huge, green demon to sit up from his seat. "If you haven't heard of her, then here!" he yelled, slamming a large book onto Jimmy's meal.

Jimmy read the cover;

_**The Biggest Mysteries of Miseryville 2014**_

**A/N: Well, this was a major cliff hanger! What's inside the book? What will Jimmy discover? Is it something that he must know to gain a reputation? Find out in Chapter 3!**

**P.S: Don't forget about the songs! Recommend one if you don't agree if any of these!**

**"Goodbye"- Glenn Morrison f. Islove.**

**"Goodbye, Goodbye" Tegan and Sara.**


	4. The Outcast Girl's Miseryvillian Origin

**A/N: Hey, guy's, I got this chapter so fast, I'll be updating at a more faster pace! So, what song won the vote? Well, let's see...(Drumroll!) No one! Yeah, so that song will be chosen by me!^^**** Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Not sure if it will cut off with a cliff hanger! Lol, no.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Outcast Girl's Miseryvillian Origin...

Jimmy just stared at the title of the extremely large book that a large green demon had set in front of him.

**The Biggest Mysteries Of Miseryville 2014.**

"I can tell you're not a official Miseryvillian, so here, it's a reverse version of this documentary!" a gargoyle screamed at the youngster. But Jimmy just stared, this went on for what seemed like forever.

"Well, if you're curious, than friggin' read the damn book!" the gargoyle called out again to the motionless boy. It was hard to decide if this was a good idea or not. _I guess there's nothing wrong with reading a dumb book__!" _Jimmy thought, as he reached his long, skinny hand over to the top, left corner of the title page.

The boy looked at the beginning page, which contained the content's of the book. He looked through it;

**The Mysterious Weevil's...Page. 1**

**The Curse of The Swartzentiger...Page.20**

**The Outcast Girl...Page.37**

As soon as Jimmy spotted the subject he was searching for, he started to search for the page number. Soon, he found it, and he began to read. Meanwhile, everyone else went back to eating their lunches.

_**The Outcast Girl...**_

_**Well, many mysterious thing's have happened here in Miseryville, but nothing as strange as this. Sure, we've had resident's from other planet's live here, but those planet's were once well known to us. By now, they're either destroyed, due to our leader, Lucius Heinous VII. But, there is one planet that has never been discovered by Miseryville... We soon found out that a nearby planet, Flowerville, knew the name of the planet. It is named Earth, and it is said to have mechanized citizen's populating it, in which they were called Humans. Though, we fear we may have real a Human living on our planet right now.**_

_**May 11th, 2013, was the day a spaceship had crashed into the Miseryvillian Forrest, containing a unknown specie. It had features Miseryvillians have never seen. We had the knowledge that it was female, due to the feminine figure the creature had. We have this knowledge since our females here contain the same features. It had many marking's on it's body, but the most common mark that had caught our attention, was a large, mark, with the description of a bleeding scar. **_

_**Citizen's were curious for the newfound life-form, which caused them to confront the creature. Unfortunately, the Miseryvillians who went into the females wrath, were left with serious injuries. The female attacked each citizen with it's arm's and leg's, which didn't seem too long. After that, all of Miseryville feared the creature, they were literally traumatized.**_

_**As soon as our current leader, Lucius, was notified of the creature, he was afraid. Since the creature was new, no one knew what she may be capable of. There was a endless list of dangerous powers the female could contain. It could possibly destroy Miseryville! **_

_**Soon, the creature settled into a abandoned home, located on Agony Street. Ever since then, the female hasn't been heard of, or seen. They figured the creature may of moved out, and to prove their theory, Lucius sent his son, Beezy, to pay a small visit. Not only was Beezy to prove their theory, he was to gather information about her. **_

_**She hadn't moved, in fact, it was pretty obvious that she was living there pernamently. Beezy, unfortunately, was met with a cold hello and stare, which he claimed to send chills down his spine. And after that, he was shut out, which left him with very little information... This is what Beezy had collected;**_

_**Home Planet: Earth.**_

_**Gender: Female.**_

_**Personality: She seems to be traumatized, may be due to a event on Earth. She has a sweet sounding voice, though it can get kind of edgy when she seems annoyed. She shows no act or impressions of happiness, love, or laughter.**_

_**Description: She's very short, but has a discreet feminine figure. She wears a red gown, which has a natural curl on the ending, which would drape across the floor. Her hair has what seems to be natural streaks of various shades of brown. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes are a grayish-bluish, either one of them are an artificial eye colour. **_

_**Lucius has left a deadline for the capture of the female, it has been scheduled for May 11th 2014. They've decided to give one year residence to her, just to make sure no dangerous powers may be contained in her species. But meanwhile, rumors have been spread that the new creature was given a temporary name; The Outcast Girl. **_

_**The Outcast Girl was a name created by a young Miseryvillian, known as Peep. In awhile, Lucius decided the name would be official. Until then, The Outcast Girl hasn't been seen once for a whole month. Updates about The Outcast Girl are to be made in June 2014, be then we'll know every thing we need to know about her.**_

_"So, that's who she is! She sounds pretty interesting!" _Jimmy thought, as he shut the book. Jimmy could feel a new urge of excitement bubbling up, he felt like he wanted to meet her. But a hint of doubt would twinge in his chest whenever he thought of the injuries she had caused other citizens. But that definitely wasn't going to hold him back from solving one of Miseryville's biggest mysteries.

"So, all this time, The Outcast Girl was a resident that moved here almost a year ago? But she is feared by every single resident in this miserable town?" Jimmy asked, just to clarify what he had just read. "Mm-hm, I should've told you earlier, but you were too busy getting used to you're new life..." Beezy said, as he took another bite of his fillet burger.

"Oh, well, I guess I must be getting home. I might as well get my suitcase unpacked. I'll need a clear bed for a good night's sleep tonight..." Jimmy suggested, getting up from his seat at the diner. "Oh, are you sure? Is there anything else you may need?" Beezy asked, making sure Jimmy was fully satisfied with the help he had provided.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you, Beezy! Bye!" Jimmy cheered, while making he's way to the diner exit. "Bye, Jimmy!"

As soon as Jimmy got home, he plopped onto his couch, needing to take a rest. "Man, today has been a blast, I've been with a demon who will possibly be my first best friend in Miseryville! Maybe moving here will be the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Jimmy told himself, her could feel himself drifting off into a light sleep.

But little did he know, that he'd be dreaming of the day he left Earth. But when he'd wake up, there'd be another shocking surprise!


	5. Jimmy's origin and The Creature

**A/N: Was that enough information about The Outcast Girl for you? No way, I hope not! In a few chapter's, you'll know The Outcast Girl's main origin! That origin was just her Miseryvillian origin. But I have some info; I wrote out what was going to happen in every single chapter, and we're looking at a 16 chapter long story. CoreyxLaneyForever, I'm not putting The Outcast Girl in this chapter, but there will be a mysterious creature. Though, you did a really good job guessing! I know a lot of other readers would've guessed that it would be her. Also, I had to use a different song for this chapter... I'm not sure if it fits this situation, but who cares? It's also my favorite song!^^ So, without anymore annoying notes, here's the one and only chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Jimmy's Origin and a Mysterious Creature...

_"Jimmy, why do you want to leave this planet? You belong here, not on another planet!" Jimmy's Mum, Angelica, asked. "I need a change, Mum. I can't just live here for the remainder of my life..." Jimmy, replied, looking up at the night sky which had shining stars. "Jimmy Two-Shoes, as you're Dad, I demand you stay here the remainder of you're full life! How will you have a family when you live in another planet? I can tell you one thing; There will be no female humans in the planet you may choose!" his Dad, Michael, screamed._

_Jimmy could feel himself firing up, was he not allowed his freedom? Sure, he was a 14 year old, but you can't have somebody rule you're life like this! Laws say that if you're 14 or over, you can leave Earth. So, why wasn't Jimmy allowed? "But, Dad, you know how important this is for me! Why can't you let me live my real dream?!" Jimmy screamed, running inside, straight up his staircase, and slamming his bedroom door. Angelica sighed heavily, "why can't we have a son that'll live here where he belongs? I know Jimmy craves excitement, but seriously, I think he's going a little too far." Angelica commented, looking at her husband. _

_"I know," Michael began, "I don't mean to hold him back, but it's just hard to let you're son go. Who knows what trouble he'll stumble into?". Angelica knew how it felt to lose someone to another planet; she had lost her sister, Annabelle, to a planet known as Flowerville. But rumor had it that Flowerville had been destroyed, and when Angelica heard that, she gave up all her trust in letting anyone of her family going to the outside worlds. _

_"First of all, Jimmy's been talking about this for a couple years now, but back then, he wasn't a legal age to leave Earth. But if it's really a big deal to him, I guess...maybe letting him go is all we can do." Angelica stated, tears of sadness filling her eyes. Flowerville might've been destroyed along with her sister, so there was a possibility that it may happen to Jimmy's planet. "You're right, if it'll make him happy, then yes, he...can go..." Michael agreed, struggling to fight back the tears._

_"Let it go, honey..." Angelica soothed as she buried her face in her husband's chest. Michael let his tears flow, and hugged his wife as he did. They had made their decision; Jimmy was allowed to leave. They stood there for awhile, the night stars sheltering them as they cried. Soon, when they calmed down, they returned to their house. They went upstairs, to Jimmy's room. But when they knocked on the door, no answer was heard. They opened it, slowly. Jimmy was asleep, drying tear stains on his face. _

_Angelica and Michael left; they would tell their son tomorrow._

_The next day..._

_Jimmy awoke from his peaceful sleep, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, so that he could get a better view of what was in front of him. "Hey, Jimmy..." a voice greeted, which made Jimmy turn around cautiously. His Mum and Dad sat at the table, each o them with a cup of orange pekoe tea. "Oh, hey, what are you doing?" Jimmy asked, acting as if nothing had happened last night. _

_"We're sorry about last night, Jimmy." his Mum apologized. "Oh, I guess it's okay. I mean, I was a bit tired last night, that might've made me a bit cranky..." Jimmy said, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously. "No, we should be sorry." his Dad began. "We were being over-protective of you. You're Mum's sister was murdered when her planet was destroyed, since then, she's been traumatized. I was, too..." Jimmy gave them a look of hope._

_"But now, we know how important this is to you, and we're allowing you to go. You may live in any planet you want. if it's you're destiny, then shall it be..." his Mum said. Jimmy felt his heart skipping, he was allowed to go! His parents finally realized how important to him this was! He rushed over to them, squeezing them into a hug. "Thank you, Mum and Dad..." he whispered, tears of happiness rushing down his face. _

_"You're welcome, Jimmy. We'll always love you." they both said, hugging him back, lovingly. _

_A few hours later..._

_Jimmy brought down his heavy suitcase, it was time for his departure. He's family was waiting for him downstairs to say goodbye to him. He's taxi was outside; it was taking him to the Earth Departure Rocket Centre. Better known as EDRC. (Lol, I had no other name for the place he goes to Miseryville. It can't be a airport though...) His Aunt Angela, Uncle Keith, Mum, Dad, Granddad, and his Nana were downstairs to say goodbye to him._

_But what he didn't know was that there was going to be a surprise downstairs for him..._

_As soon as Jimmy got to the bottom of the stairs, Jimmy dropped his suitcase, shocked. In front of him, his favorite rock band, Paramore, was standing there. All of them were there; Hayley Williams, Jeremy Davis, and Taylor York. He was desperate to go to one of their concerts, but he never had enough money to go. But one question roamed his mind; how did his family manage to contact them?_

_They stood there in his doorway to the living room, they were armed with their instruments. Jimmy let a scream of joy escape his mouth, this couldn't be happening, could it? Without a word said, their music began to ring through Jimmy's ears. _

_Ain't it Fun?-Paramore._

I don't mind letting you down easy  
But just give it time  
If it don't hurt now just wait, just wait awhile

You're not the big fish in the pond no more  
You are what they're feeding on

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good being all alone

Where you're from  
You might be the one who's running things  
Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want

You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble  
When you're living in a bubble

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one  
Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one

Ain't it fun living in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun  
Baby, now you're one of us  
Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
('Cause the world don't orbit around you)  
Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Down to your mama)  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Don't go crying to your mama)  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Oh, this is the real world)  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Don't go crying to your mama)  
This is the real world  
This is the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

_Jimmy just stared, shocked. They played his favorite song! Hayley, the leader, walked over to him, handing him a CD. Jimmy read it; Paramore. It was their new album, and that wasn't all that was written on it. In black writing, the member's signatures were written all over it. "We heard you are our biggest fan, so why not perform for our fan before he leaves?" Hayley said, a smile plastered on her face._

_Jimmy hugged the singer, letting go of his overwhelming excitement. The singer hugged back, which she earned a few claps from her band mates and Jimmy's family. A few seconds past by, and the two let go of each other. "Good luck with you're new life." Hayley wished, as she stood up onto her feet. Jimmy smiled, "thank you, I will..." Jimmy thanked. Suddenly, a loud honk of a car was heard by all of Jimmy's family and friends. It was his taxi, it was a warning that his trip was to leave soon._

_"We'll miss you, Jimmy!" his family yelled, tears streaming down their faces. Jimmy felt tears fighting his eyelids. "I'll never forget you, guys. I'll come and visit you soon. I love you all..." Jimmy said, as he picked up his suitcase. Turning to his doorway, he stepped outside of his house. Making his way to the taxi that was in front of his house, and settling his suitcase inside the car's trunk. He took his seat in the front passenger's seat, and looked out the window. He waved goodbye to them, and they waved back. Seconds later, the taxi took off, and Jimmy was on his way to Miseryville._

* * *

Jimmy opened his eyes, tiredly. The dream of his past rang through his mind, which brought him some memories of his family. Jimmy shut his eyes, he wasn't really in the mood for emotional memories. And with the dream going through his mind, it wasn't really a good start to his second day in his new town.

_Arf arf!_

Jimmy's eyes shot open, _what was that?! _Jimmy, who was now wide awake, looked around the entire room, but there was no sign of a creature. Jimmy could feel himself trembling, was his new house haunted? He really hoped not, he'd have to look for a new house if it was haunted.

_Arf arf!_

Jimmy heard it again, but not only did he hear it, he could also feel it. He nervously brought his view to his legs, which laid on the couch. And right at that second, Jimmy felt the blood in his veins stop. Jimmy could only stare at the green creature that rested on his feet.

The creature had one, huge eye, somewhat green scaly skin, two large horns, which pointed up to the sky on each side of his head, two small, green ears, and a short, stubby tail. In other words, the creature was a Miseryvillian dog. Jimmy, after looking at the creature for too long, brought his gaze away. All that was left was to: scream.

But just as he was going to scream, the dog licked the boys face. Jimmy was struck with many questions. _why'd he lick me? Is he friendly? Is he trying to keep me quiet? Did he do that to calm me down?_

The dog disappeared from Jimmy's lap, and rushed back with a ball in his jaws. This activity was done while Jimmy was caught up in his thoughts. But then, the dog growled, loudly, catching Jimmy's attention. The dog spat his ball out and barked, letting Jimmy know that he wanted to play fetch.

Jimmy nervously picked up the saliva covered ball, and glanced at the dog. The dog barked, happily, and Jimmy threw it. The dog sped off of Jimmy's lap, and retrieved the ball. That was when Jimmy noticed the dog was friendly.

All the dog needed was a collar, a trainer, and a bit of love, and that'll make the dog more likable. And that was just what Jimmy was going to do!

The dog scurried back to Jimmy, and laid the ball on Jimmy's lap. But as the dog did it, Jimmy noticed something around it's neck. _Cerberus- Cerbee. _Jimmy read, and guessed that it was the dogs real name.

The dog barked, catching Jimmy's attention. But as Jimmy looked at him, Cerbee hopped onto his lap. Jimmy knew exactly what he wanted, and he moved his hands out. His hand rested on Cerbee's back, and Jimmy petted him, lightly. The dog enjoyed Jimmy's actions, and calmed down completely.

_I guess this won't be so bad..._


End file.
